


Crazy Cat Ladies

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extra Treat, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Language, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent and Hermione find they have something in common after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Cat Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komadori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komadori/gifts).



> Dear Komadori, I was inspired by your prompts to write this treat - hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters (and neither does my cat!) and am making no money from this!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Neither Millicent nor Hermione could believe it had happened at first, but there was no denying it after catching the culprits red-handed on far more than one or two occasions.

It was something that both girls were extremely unhappy with, and led to exchanges of heated words as well as the odd badly-aimed jinx or two in sudden fits of temper. As well as, of course, much shouting, shooing and wand-waving that was not intended to actually cast spells at those responsible for the whole affair, but was done, rather, with the purpose of scaring the errant creatures away from one another.

But there was no denying the truth of the matter, especially when Crookshanks and Hecate kept sneaking out to meet each other, then finding a comfortable place to snuggle and purr together. Hermione and Millicent just had to admit it – their cats liked each other.

Perhaps it was this fact that led the girls to start talking civilly to one another – on the subject, naturally, of cats. Hermione may have been a Mudblood and a know-it-all, Millicent had thought more than once, but what she knew about cats was very useful indeed. And as time went on, they actually started to have some very interesting conversations. 

Millicent had never shown any interest in the boys – all pure-bloods and mostly Slytherins – that her parents would have liked her to befriend. They were, as Millicent tended to caustically put it, “bloody idiots”. Whatever else Hermione may have been, she definitely was not stupid. Millicent found herself looking forward to the times when her cat slipped out to commune and cuddle with Crookshanks, as it gave her the chance to encounter and spend some time with Hermione without having to actively seek out the other girl herself.

She was never expecting more than a casual friendship with Hermione – one that would have to be kept secret from their other friends, of course – so it was quite a shock when Hermione actually kissed her one bright spring morning as their two cats stretched out in the sunshine with their paws entwined.

Millicent, however, realised that she did not object in the slightest.


End file.
